drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's The Walking Wiki-Episode 1
Fuk u Wach I'm uploading htis before oyu're done with your series D:< ''The camera shows a community, zombies are shown banging on the walls of it and guards are picking them off one by one. '' '' '' Guard 1: So many damn zombies! Guard 2: Wach, they’re pushing on the unstable part of the wall! Take them out! Wach: Got it! Guard 2: Fire, you start firing grenades at the ones that are making their move here! Fire: I ran out of grenades an hour ago! There’s too many of them! Wach: Damnit, what are we going to do, Wonder?! Wonder: We have to buy the leaders some time on what to do! ''Another guard runs to the three. '' '' '' Fire: Four! Four: Guys, we’ve been ordered to evacuate the community now! Wonder: What? Is Coupe and the others fucking INSANE? Four: We will exit through the northern gate, one of our outposts have reported that a massive wave of zombies were making there way in our direction. Coupe, Steeler, Ynkr, and Piet thought nothing of it. But… Wach: But WHAT?! Four: Communications were lost 45 minutes later. Wonder: Shit! Fire: Let’s go! ''The four rush towards the northern gate, where the whole community is standing. '' '' '' Leader 1: Wonder! What’s the situation?! Wonder: They’re pushing on the faulty part of the southern wall, Steeler! Steeler: Damn! Coupe, Piet, Ynkr, we have to open the gate now! Ynkr: No, not everyone’s here! Where’s Lab and Samis? Jaguar, you’re our fastest person here, go to Samis’ and Lab’s position and go get them. Jaguar: On it! ''Jaguar runs to the position of Samis and Lab. Samis is no where to be seen. '' '' '' Jaguar: Lab! Where’s Samis, why aren’t you at the northern gate?! Lab: Samis was being a dipshit and wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking! Jaguar: So here’s over the wall… shit! Lab, we have to go, now! Lab: On it- ''A crack is heard and the wall collapses. Lab falls and is devoured. Jaguar hangs onto the edge of the wall and climbs up. He runs back towards the northern gate. '' '' '' Piet: Jaguar, where is Lab and Samis? What was that noise? Jaguar: OPEN THE GATE! THE WALL IS BREACHED! ''Panic erupts from the crowd. Coupe motions towards Fire and Wach who begin to lower the gate. The community members pile through. They all run through the forest. Wach and Fire let go of the crank and the gate goes back up, trapping them. '' '' '' Wach: WHAT?! Fire: Fuck, why did we do that? Wach: Hurry, to the top of the wall, we’ll jump off and run after htem! ''The two run to the wall and they both jump off simultaneously. '' '' '' Wach: GAAH! Fire: WACH! Wach: My leg! ''Fire drags Wach after the group. Meanwhile the community members slow down '' '' '' Coupe: Is everyone alright? Man 1: Yes! Man 2: We’re missing someone! Woman 1: Icey, what?! Icey: We’re missing Fire and Wach- oh, there they are! ''Fire is shown dragging Wach to the group. '' '' '' Wach: Drop me gently, Fire! ''Fire drops Wach. '' '' '' Wach: AGH! I SAID GENTLY! Fire: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO “DROP YOU GENTLY”?! Wonder: Dear lord, Wach, your leg is mangled! Grinch! We need you! Grinch: Okay. ''Grinch kneels next to Wach. '' '' '' Grinch: Someone, get me bandages, Raven! Raven: Here. Grinch: Thank you. Woman 2: Bandages?! THAT’S ALL?! Raven: Sierra, please, calm down! Sierra: I can’t afford to lose any of you! Wach: Sierra *grunts* it won’t help when your screaming in the doctor’s ear! I have a broken leg! Not amputated limbs- Grinch? Grinch *holding a bone saw*: Yes? Wach: Please no, it will heal. Grinch: It’s either this, you are in pain with an amputated limb, or we throw you out like bait. Man 1: Wach, please… just do it… ''A horde of zombies are shown approaching the community members. '' '' '' Wach: Either take minutes to amputate my leg, weeks, maybe MONTHS for my leg to heal… or be bait? Grinch: Yes… Wach: Huh… ''Wach sits up and starts crawling towards the horde of zombies. '' '' '' Wach: Run… Sierra: WACH! Wach: I SAID RUN! ''Fire starts towards Wach but stops. '' '' '' Fire: Listen to him, let’s go! ''The community members starts running as the horde diverts its attention to Wach. A tear runs down Wach’s cheek. '' '' '' Wach: I’m coming, Roxanne… ''Zombies fall ontop of Wach as the camera cuts to the community, Wach’s screams can be heard. '' '' '' Man 1: That wasn’t fair for Wach… Man 2: That’s what he wanted though… Man 1: I guess… Man 2: Lak, how are you doing right now? Lak: … Man 1 to Man 2: TK, don’t talk to him right now. TK: Why? Man 1: His wife died before the apocalypse and Wach was one of his best friends… TK: That’s harsh, especially for someone so young… anyways, Lasse, where were you before this? Lasse: I’d rather not say- Steeler: We’re here, everyone! ''Another community is shown. The gates open and a bullet is fired, killing Piet. '' '' '' Ynkr: WHAT THE- ''Ynkr is shot in the head. '' '' '' Coupe: TAKE COVER! ''The community members ducks behind multiple trees. '' '' '' Steeler: OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE! Icey: WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?! Man 1: QUIT CRYING AND FIRE BACK DAMNIT! Icey: I CAN’T GET A GOOD AIM, NIGHT! ''Wonder and Fire are shown shooting at people from the other community, killing three of the people on the wall. A megaphone being turned on his heard. '' '' '' Man: OKAY, WE SURRENDER! Night: What the hell? They just give up after three of there men are killed? Coupe: Night! Be quiet! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?! Man: My name is MSV! This is the ERBP community! TK: Fan-fucking-tastic… MSV: We have a very small population, you just sent it to only four people, do you think you can help us? Steeler: Yes, we will help you… MSV: Alright… no one make any moves, come on in. ''The community members walk through the gate and it closes. '' '' '' MSV: See? We’re peaceful, no need to kill us- ''MSV falls to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. '' '' '' Jaguar: What the shit?! ''A man with a hunting rifle emerges from a building, followed by three other people. '' '' '' Night: Who the fuck are you- ''One of the three people behind the man fires at Night, killing him. '' '' '' Man: Hello, my name is Wrath, and I am the newly put in charge leader of this community. These are my associates Devil, Maxim, and CE. Sierra: YOU BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND! CE: Ex-husband, missus. Wrath: Maxim, take her to the chamber… Maxim: Roger. ''Maxim grabs Sierra and drags her to a building. '' '' '' Sierra: GET OFF OF ME! Wrath: So, you are now my captives. As my captives, you will do what I say, I will throw you out to distract zombies if they come close, and if you speak out against me- Devil: Don’t speak out against him- ''Devil is shot in the head. '' '' '' Wrath: That will happen. Which one of you is the leader of this community? ''Coupe raises his hand and is shot. '' '' '' Wrath: WRONG! I AM! HAHAHA! CE: Yes you are, boss! Wrath: Aww… you flatter me! Now, you all will go to your houses. I’ve had them supplied so I will be nice in that aspect. Now run along before I shoot you! ''The rest of the community heads to the houses. Lak and Fire are shown in a room. '' '' '' Lak: … Fire: … Lak: This is bull shit. ''Lak pulls out a gun and tosses it to Fire. '' '' '' Fire: Wha- they patted us down! Lak: They forgot to empty the weapons crates in the rooms… Fire: *smiles* NEXT TIME: Wrath: Listen here little lady, if you don’t want to receive anymore whippings then you’ll do as I say! Wonder: Steeler, we need you in this, we can’t beat them without your leadership! Steeler: Tell them to gather weapons. CE: Welcome to our community! I am CE, we have some space left, I’m sure the five of you can fit in here. Man: … Retreat Category:Blog posts